The Wonders of Karma
by PleaseKillMeNow
Summary: Sakura admits that she has done a number of bad things in her life. That's why Karma was always hot on her trail, making sure to be extra bitchy. And yeah, she admits that pummeling a guy to the ground just because he groped her was out of hand -no, not really- But this was just ridiculous! Floating mutant things, half-demons, and priestess? "Damn it, Karma! I said I was sorry!"
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, first story made so I would appreciate if you criticize me gently. Okay, well…not really first story just...never made a story that has more than one chapter so technically it's considered as first story. Since all the stories I have written before were one-shots, I might be suck badly at the whole story thing but I'll try my best.**

**And... I'm babbling. Right, sorry.**

**Anyway, I haven't been watching Inuyasha and I faintly remember the plot but I do remember the some of the events and that's all I need to make this story. Since I'm no good with angst or tragedy, despite my personality, this will be a comedy but not pure crack. Romance will be a part to, so there WILL be drama. 'Cause like…what's romance without drama? Even if it's only slight? Sakura's appearance and clothes are in my profile, by the way. Just don't mind the red nose and all, hahahah! **

"Sit boy!" –Talking

"_Sit boy!" _–Thinking/flashback

_**"****Sit boy!" **_–Inner Saku

**"Sit boy!" **–Inner demons/demons

* * *

_HolyshitholyshitholyshitholyshitI'mgonnafuckingdie !holyshitholyshit_

Those words replayed over and over in Sakura's mind as she furiously jumped on one tree to another. Her heart hammered insider her chest as she felt the chakras of her attackers grow nearer in nearer. Sakura pumped chakra to her feet even more. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't a coward. If it were any other ORDINARY missing ninjas, she would've stayed and beat the shit out of them. But, unfortunately, they weren't.

They were fucking S-Rank criminals who happen to join an S-rank organization that go by the name Akatsuki.

Uh-huh.

They were anything BUT ordinary.

In the mid of prying to whatever God that was out there for her safety, she duly noted that it was the silver haired's –Hidan she heard, but she really doesn't care about the name of the ninja who is going to literally fucking _rip her guts out_- fault for groping her butt. It just so happens that she was having a bad day and her ninja instincts kicked in which forced her to punch his face to the ground. It disgusted but delighted her that he moaned in pleasure. Disgusted because who they would moan in _pleasure _after being hit and delighted because it meant that he enjoyed it and most likely won't wring her neck.

But apparently his partner wasn't so forgiving. It only got worse when he saw her Leaf headband.

_**"****Duck!"**_

For once, Sakura didn't question her Inner and immediately ducked, just in time as a triple-bladed scythe swung over her head, no doubt trying to slice her head off. Sakura gritted her teeth as she jumped away from the grinning man. Quickly grabbing one of her special kunais, Sakura threw it and didn't wait to see it explode, only to be replaced by a bunch of deadly senbons.

"You're not going anywhere…" Kakuzu said, walking in front of Sakura's line of vision. Sakura glared at him as Hidan walked to the spot beside his partner, his face twisted in one of pure pleasure when he pulled out the senbons that Sakura had to fight off the urge to shiver in disgust.

_"Masochist." _Sakura, almost unconsciously, thought.

"You did some fucking awesome shit, bitch." Almost instantly, a tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead and she glared spears at the purple eyed man.

That's right, spears. Daggers are way too overrated anyway.

"Shut your trap, you fucking masochist. I already know I'm fucking awesome," Sakura said, placing her hand on her hip.

"Someone has a big ego." Sakura rolled her eyes at Kakuzu.

"Yeah, so don't make it even bigger, Stitch."

Hidan burst out laughing, his scythe safely strapped on his back while Kakuzu looked a bit irritated at her come back and his new nickname.

"Jashin, do we really have to fucking kill this bitch?!" Hidan said, his eyes shining with amusement.

_**"****I swear, if this asshole calls us bitch one more time so help me God-" **_Inner was cut off by Sakura throwing five kunais with a paper bombs attached to it. The two Akatsuki members, though surprised by the sudden attack, immediately jumped away. Sakura didn't hesitate to cast her strongest genjutsu on them, effectively making her chakra level drop dangerously low and confusing the Akatsuki pair.

_**"Run for your fucking life! Run!"** _Inner screamed.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice.

Sprinting like a madwoman, Sakura could feel the effects of the strong genjutsu starting up but she ignored it, mind set on escaping. Before she could think of something, she narrowed her eyes at something in the middle of a clearing.

What the hell was that? Was that a-

_**"Is that a fucking WELL?! Why in the world would a well be built in the middle of a forest?! To add onto that, there aren't even villages nearby here!" **_Sakura nodded in agreement, slightly confused. The well itself looked quite old, looking as if it wasn't used in ages. It resembled a box made out of wood and if there were a lid for it; anyone would've mistaken it for a regular box that was placed in the middle of the forest. There were vines all over it with some already going inside the well but what got Sakura confused was that the wood was shiny. As in, it was as if someone just newly polished it or something. But that was impossible because if someone just newly polished it then obviously they would've taken out the vi-

Sakura's musing was short lived when she felt the Zombie Duo coming from behind her in full speed. That was her strongest one and they got out of it way too easily. Way too easily that it was almost offending to her. And judging by their flaring chakra, she could only guess that they weren't too happy they were tricked by her genjutsu, even if it was just for a short while.

_"Holy fuck, holy fuck! I'm really going to fucking die! God damn it, Naruto still owed me money! I swear, he better put that money in my grave or I will haunt him for life!"_ Sakura thought before a wave of dizziness came over her. Startled by the sudden entrance, Sakura's hand flew to her head and she stumbled.

_**"Oh my God, Sakura watch out!"**_ Inner yelled out her and Sakura's reflexes immediately caught the kunai headed straight at her. Sakura gulped when she saw the rage painted on Hidan's face and even though Kakuzu's face was covered by a mask, Sakura could tell he was just as pissed, if the killing intent that he currently radiated didn't tell her that already.

"That wasn't very nice, little girl," Kakuzu growled out, effectively making Sakura want to piss right then and there. Screw the fact he just called her little girl! This was a man who could kill her in just mere minutes!

…Okay, maybe not _minutes_. Maybe hours. Haven knows how stubborn Sakura is with her...full...chakra...

…Yeah, it would only take minutes.

"Yeah, well, groping my butt isn't exactly nice either," Sakura retorted, taking steps back as they came forward. Feeling herself bump into something, Sakura moved her head slightly to see the strangely shining water of the well she saw moments ago. Cursing again for her bad luck, Sakura gripped the vines in frustration.

_"Well…got nothing else to lose…"_ Sakura shrugged, not caring if the Zombie Duo saw it. Hell, she probably won't even care if they thought she was a psycho-path. She had a voice in her mind that talks to her and argues with her. So, in a way, she was.

"_**Sakura…Sakura, don't you even think about it!" **_Inner screamed at her in her mind.

"_Dude, I'm about to get killed like some insect, might as well make it hard for them."_

"_**Sakura, I doubt it make a difference if you jump into the well. You'll still be slaughtered like a wild pig."**_ Inner said bluntly.

"Let's get this over with. We're already an hour behind our arrival," Kakuzu muttered while Hidan took out his scythe. Sakura gulped, mentally preparing herself.

"_Alright. One..."_

"_**Sakura…"**_

Hidan came closer, his scythe slowly rising.

"_Two..."_

"_**Don't you-**_"

Hidan swung the blade down just as Sakura finished the countdown in her head.

"_Three!"_ And with that, Sakura pushed herself backwards and fell down the well. Sakura closed her eyes as felt herself hit the water.

"She…jumped…" Hidan whispered, surprised as he heard the splash.

_**"****You piece of-! Son of a-! Shit! I can't believe you actually did that!" **_Sakura just grinned lazily, opening her eyes to see blurry image the silver hair of Hidan before a bright forced her to shut her eyes.

_"There is no way in hell am I swimming back up...so this is probably the end," _Sakura thought sadly, her eyes still closed,_ "it's better than getting killed by those two…Actually, on second thought, 'Sakura Haruno. Cause of death: drowned in a well' sounds a lot more cowardly then getting ki-Off!"_ Sakura grunted when she felt her back connect with the ground. None too gently might she add.

_**"...why don't I feel any water trying to drown my lungs?"**_ Inner suddenly asked. Cracking one eye open, Sakura saw the stoned walls of the well, but strangely, without water. It was pure dry. In fact…her clothes and bag weren't wet either. Which is weird since she could have sworn she felt herself falling into the water. She even heard the splash. Slowly opening her other eyes, Sakura sat up to a sitting position. Feeling a bit of her energy coming back, Sakura leaned on the wall for help and shakily stood up.

"Hello!? Anyone there!?" Sakura cried out. Sakura sighed when she heard no response. She didn't expect there to be anyway.

"First things first…I have to get out of here," Sakura mumbled. Since she didn't want to waste chakra on something as useless as climbing out of a well, she used the vines to help her climb up.

"Epp!" Sakura squeaked when one of the vines snapped but quickly grabbed another before she can fall. Not wanting to waste any more snapping and time, Sakura climbed up as fast as possible without actually letting a vine snap.

_**"…******__So_, exactly where in Hell are we? Sure doesn't look like Satan's throne…or prison." Sakura ignored her Inner and observed her surroundings. This was definitely not the forest she was in. For one, the forest here looked brighter and they were birds chirping. She was pretty damn sure it was dead silent when the two Akatsuki members were chasing her. Second, it looked like it was morning, around ten or nine and she faintly remembered leaving her mission location at three. So, it was either she was being chased until morning, which she highly doubts, or…

She was transported to a different time.

…Hmm, the former sounds more logical and less stupid.

Being chased until morning it is.

_**"****Why don't you look around first? We might come across a village. They might be able to give us directions to Konoha."**_ Inner said. Sakura nodded before silently walking inside the forest. After a few minutes of walking, she raised her eyebrow at a particularly large tree. Though it wasn't as big as the trees she saw at the Fire country, it stood out greatly among all the other shorter ones. And it had this…aura around it. Almost like it was…what's the word…

_**"****Sacred?" **_Inner suggested.

Yeah, that's it._ Sacred._

She stared at the tree warily. Sacred or not, she still didn't know where she was, so she deemed everything suspicious. Yes, even a tree is suspicious to her. Sakura's head snapped to the side when she felt a slight shift in the air. Closing her eyes in concentration, Sakura tried to pin point where the energy is coming from.

_"There…" _Sakura thought, walking towards the place where the energy was at its strongest. Hiding behind a tree, Sakura's eyes widen at the scene before her. There was a bleeding teenage girl…getting eaten by an ugly looking thing. Glancing to the side, she saw another girl crying as she too stared at…it.

"No, Misaki! No…no…" the girl screamed before breaking down to sobs.

"Ha..ru…ka…" Misaki –the one whose arm is ripped off- whispered and after one last breath, her eyes glazed over and she stopped breathing.

"MISAKI!" Sakura snatched a rock from the ground and chucked at it at the beast when it turned to Haruka, who looked startled in the same time relieved at the pebble.

"Okay…maybe that wasn't a very good idea…" Sakura muttered, staring at the beast that now had its attention on her. Quickly grabbing more rocks, Sakura jumped in the air as it swung a claw at her. Doing a front-flip, Sakura landed safely on the ground but quickly turned around to throw a rock at it, chakra infused. Sakura smirked slightly when the rock manage to slice it's hand off. Who knew rocks could be a dangerous weapon with the right throw and chakra control?

"Who…are you?" Sakura ignored the question and gaped as the thing's hand suddenly shook and flew to the beast, attaching itself back.

_**"****What in the fuck?!"**_ Inner screamed in disbelief. Sakura tensed before quickly turning around to carry the girl and jumping out of the claw's way. Placing the girl done gently, Sakura glanced at the beast. One strike is enough for her to know that no matter where she hits it will only regenerate. If it has such power, then there is obviously a weakness behind it. Sakura once again grabbed a stone and threw it at the beast, aiming for the heart. When it only pass through, Sakura threw another one, this time at it's forehead. Again, it did not affect. Sakura was just about to pummel the thing to the ground when she noticed it. A faint shine in the middle of it's stomach. Sakura also noticed that it's chakra seems to be focused in that spot. Narrowing her eyes at the spot, Sakura front-flipped over the beast and threw her last rock as hard as she can. When she landed with her back turned away from the beast, a bright light –similar to the one the forced her to cover her eyes- shown behind her and she twirled around just in time for the beast to scream – a very disturbing sound, might she add- and blow up. Sakura paid no mind of the blood that splattered on her clothes and walked towards the beast. Bending down, Sakura picked up a small pink shard and examined it.

_"Weird...it has quite a large amount of chakra trapped inside it. And judging by how the edges look, it seems like it was shattered. So maybe its a piece of the original? So there are more of this powerful shards?"_

"Misaki! No, no! I'm so sorry!"

The voice of the girl seemed to snap Sakura out of her thinking and it suddenly dawned to her what just happened. Looking at the body parts of the beast then to the crying girl, Sakura groaned out loud.

_"Just where in the world am I!?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww, I got so sweet reviews! Thank you for the awesome reviews guys! I shall work harder! Yosh! Chapter 2 is up! Hope you guys like it! Sakura's appearance and clothes for chapter one is in my account, by the way! Just don't mind the slightly red nose, hahaha! **

**I'm also searching for a beta reader, so if you know of anyone who is or if you are, please inform me! I would really appreciate it! **

"Sit boy!" –Talking

_"Sit boy!"_ –Thinking/flashback

_**"Sit boy!"**_ –Inner Saku

**"Sit boy!"** –Inner demons/demons

* * *

"Thank you, thank you! Oh, you don't know how relieved I am!"

"It's no problem. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your other daughter though. If only I got there sooner…" Sakura muttered, rubbing her neck. She was in a small little village not far from the forest she was just in and, so far, she saw absolutely _nothing _familiar and that's what got her annoyed and suspicious. She knows the Five great Shinobi Nations like it was the palm of her hand, and _never _has she heard or seen this kind village. Not only that, the villagers' clothing are the ones used in the olden times, where the males are farmers and the females are housewives. And for some odd reason, the males here all have topknots. They all speak Japanese well but they have a thick accent that Sakura couldn't place.

"It's not your fault…I told them not to go inside the forest! We were told that demons were spotted near!" Ai, Haruka's and Misaki's mother, said as she glared at Haruka, but it softened when she saw her sobbing. Sakura sighed internally. And yet another thing that bugs her. They kept on going on and on about demons and 'Hanyōs.' Some of them even dared to call her a fucking demon for God's sake! And then she hears something about her being a 'miku' that's why she can kill the demons easily. Or maybe it's because of her pink hair? Either way, using her awesome calculating mind, Sakura could assume that this was something not unusual and demons roam free.

…Pssh, yeah _right_. And Tsunade hates sake.

"I'm going to look around…" Ai gave her a shaky smile.

"Just come back at around twelve! We don't have much food, but it's the least I can do." Sakura nodded, silently leaving the sobbing females' house. She could see people give wary looks –some just simply glared at her- and thankfully, she hid her headband and the diamond that was on her forehead before coming in the village.

**_"What're you looking at, huh, punk?! Never saw a pink-haired banshee before!?"_**

_"Yeah, Inner, they never did. It's rare in our village, what more here? And did you just call me a banshee?" _

Sakura rubbed her temples, thinking about the conversations she heard and for every word that came out from the villagers' mouth, she was beginning to think she was trapped inside some wacked up genjutsu made by Itachi. Never mind the fact that he wasn't there when she jumped into the well. It was the only explanation she could think of and she's sticking to it. Because, seriously, Hanyōs? Demons eating teenage girls _raw_? Priestess –or 'miku' as they call it- killing said demons? Those crap hasn't happened since when?! The Sengoku period or some…thing…

Sakura blinked. Wait a minute...

Miku…topknots…Hanyōs…period...

…Holy fuck.

"Uhm, excuse me? Yeah, you," Sakura rolled her eyes at the confused male teenager, "Where exactly is this?" The guy gave her a weird look.

"Err… the Hiroshi village in Feudal Japan?"

"No, no, I meant what period is this?"

"Period?" The male looked confused for a second before realization dawned to him, "Oh! You mean time period! It was just recently we named it the Sangoku period."

Sakura's eyes widen in horror and her hands flew up to cover her gasp.

_**"****Mother of pork and beans…you have got to be shitting me?!" **_Inner roared, glaring at the male, who was now slowly moving away from the frozen Sakura.

_"_…_What have I gotten myself into…?" _

* * *

"Ahh, you're back!" Sakura smiled slightly at Ai, who was now smiling cheerfully, though Sakura could see the sadness and grief in her eyes but didn't bother to say anything.

"Come on, sit! Lunch will be done in a moment!" Ai grinned. Sakura looked around and saw a pot in the middle of the room, so Sakura could only guess that there are eating around the pot. Amusement was seen in her eyes as she slowly sat down Seiza style. This is definitely Sengoku.

"Here you go…" Ai trailed off, realizing that she didn't know her name. Sakura blushed lightly for her rude manners.

"Where are my manners?" Sakura coughed lowly, "My name is Sakura."

"It suits you," Ai smiled, glancing at her hair knowingly, "So where are you from?" Ai asked, handing her a bowl of soup.

"Oh, I don't really have a specific place I could say I am from. I don't remember much about my hometown except for a few relatives," Sakura said, her mind quickly making up a life story, if ever asked, "I'm a traveler," Sakura finished.

"I see…I never saw pink hair before…Is it common in your hometown?" Sakura shook her head.

"No but not entirely rare," Sakura muttered, sipping her soup soundlessly and closing her eyes at the blissful taste. When she heard nothing but silence after a couple of minutes, Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see Ai staring at her in what seemed like a daze.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, sorry! It just that…you look and talk so elegantly and all that I thought you were some hime or something!" Ai laughed sheepishly while Sakura blinked at her. It's true that she tends to be formal and gentle when eating, especially when she was a guest in someone else's home. It was one of the consequences of spending too much time with Kurenai-sensei and Hinata.

"Really now…" Sakura whispered, placing her bowl down with a delicate _thud_.

"Lunch was delicious, Ai-san but I really need to be heading out." Ai cleared her throat before nodding and taking Sakura's bowl.

"Alright…it's a pleasure meeting you, Sakura. Thank you once again for what you did and you're welcome any time." Sakura nodded before picking up her bag. Just when she was about to leave, Sakura paused at the door.

"Ai-san, do you happen to know if there is a hot spring nearby?"

"Hot spring? What's that?" Sakura cursed in her head and cried anime tears. _Hot springs weren't invented yet!_

"I mean…lake?" Sakura said but it came out more of a question.

"Oh, yeah! It's not the far from here, actually. Just head straight north," Ai pointed forward, "It's pretty big so you can't miss it." Sakura smiled gratefully and after bowing, she was off.

_**"****My head hurts…This is your entire fault!" **_Sakura gave Inner an incredulous look.

_"Mine?! How is this my fault!?_"

_**"****I told you not to jump into the well, didn't I!?" **_

_"Well sorry for wanting to survive, dimwit!" _

_**"****You didn't even know you **_**were **_**going to survive 'till this morning!" **_Inner screamed. Sakura rolled her eyes but paused mid-step when she heard the rushing of water. Quickening her pace, Sakura was at the lake in a matter of minutes.

_"Alright, you know what? Why don't we forget about all this for…I guess an hour and just thank God that we are alive?" _Sakura thought, stripping out of her clothes and jumping down to the water, only to regret it.

"C-C-Cold!" Sakura hissed, shivering. This is why she preferred hot springs.

_**"****You might get a cold if you stay in, you know." **_Inner pointed out.

_"I don't care! I'm covered in dirt and blood and my hair feels like it hasn't been washed in weeks!" _Sakura growled before taking a deep breath and ducking her head. A few minutes later, Sakura's head popped out from the water, gasping. Taking deep pants, Sakura ran her fingers through her long pink hair. Yep, throughout the years, Sakura let her hair grow and now it almost reached her butt. She usually ties it in a tight bun and she was seen rarely with her hair down.

_"I think I should wash my clothes…"_

_**"****No, do it later. You have a spare in your bag. Just get out of this lake and leave. I have a gut feeling something might happen if we stay too long." **_

_"Too long? I've only been here for five minutes!_"

_**"****That's long enough for us."**_ Sakura grumbled but nonetheless, complied and walked out from the lake. Opening her bag, Sakura stared at the 'spare' Inner was talking about.

_"Are you kidding me? I don't even know why I have this!"_ Sakura thought, holding up the clothes.

_**"****You were supposed to attend a festival, remember?" **_Inner said, rolling her eyes.

_"This…this was what I was supposed to wear in the festival?! I thought we wear kimonos in festivals?!" _

_**"****It's ironic how the theme of the festival was Feudal Era," **_Inner added, grinning. Sakura was about to yell when a harsh wind pass by. Shivering, Sakura glanced down and blushed. She was still naked.

"You win this round…" Sakura mumbled, going behind a bush to change. When she came out, she wore a white jacket with _sode-kukuri_ through the sleeves and open shoulders. Strings called _muna-himo_ were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Sakura's _kosode_ would be very much like a modern Kendo or _Naginata Keikogi,_ with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her _hitoe _showed the white kosode she sported. This was a deliberate fashion effect. Sakura also wore a bright rednagabakama –a very long hakama-, which included the small board on the lower back. She sported a red Obi, or belt, over all her other garments. Her feet were covered by tabi (socks) and she wore rice straw sandals. (Basically, it's what Kikyo wears.)

_**"Not going to tie your hair?" **_

_"Hey, my chakra is almost full. And no, too lazy…" _Sakura flared her chakra a couple of times before yawning, stuffing her other clothes inside her bag while walking. But before the forest could completely consume her, she glanced behind her.

_"Must be my imagination…"_ Sakura shrugged before another yawn broke through her.

Damn.

She really needs to get some sleep.

* * *

"Did you find out where the shard was?" a mysterious voice from the shadows asked the woman in front of him.

"Yes, a girl, no older than seventeen, had it but I did not engage her. She had a powerful presence, more so with the shard in her possession. I sent some demons but her aura alone was enough to make them retreat before they even got to her," the woman answered, remembering the girl's energy flaring dangerously high. "I don't think she even noticed they were there."

"Was she a demon?" The woman shook her head.

"No, besides the rare combination of hair and eyes and her aura, her being screamed human." The man in the shadows hummed in thought.

"Rare combination? I'm guessing both are uncommon colors?" This time, the woman nodded her head.

"Yes. A rare combination of pink hair and emerald green eyes." The man's eyes widen a fraction at the information.

"_Pink_ hair and _emerald _eyes…? That is indeed rare," the man mused. How weird…To make _wild_ demons retreat just by her mere aura? There were only three people –with the exception of the girl- he knew who could do that; him being one of them. The other two were Sesshōmaru –though it only happened when he is angered- and Inu no Taishō, though he is deceased.

"I might just want to see this for myself. Alright, job well done…Kagura."

Kagura's gaze flickered to him before she bowed deeply.

"Thank you…Naraku-sama."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Third chapter is done and ready to go! I'm still looking for a beta! I never knew it would take this long! But, I know I should put more chapters even without…So, hope you guys enjoy this! Tips would be appreciated, as well!**

**Truthfully, I hated how this chapter turned out...I need help, and fast! **

"Sit boy!" –Talking

_"Sit boy!"_ –Thinking/flashback

**_"Sit boy!"_** –Inner Saku

**"Sit boy!"** –Inner demons/demons

* * *

_**"Right claw behind you!" **_

_"Thanks!" _Sakura thanked, dodging the demon's claw. Doing a back flip, Sakura glanced at the demons around her.

_"Two…Five…Seven…Seven demons…"_ Sakura mentally counted, narrowing her eyes. Landing safely on the ground, Sakura twisted her body to avoid a demon and quickly broke its neck. Fortunately for her, none of them had one of those pink shards in them.

_"Five more..." _Sakura thought after successfully killing yet another demon. The remaining demons snarled at her to which she answered with a lazy smirk.

"Scared, demons?" Sakura taunted, falling to a relaxed stance. The demons growled, bearing its' teeth before sprinting to her. Sakura dodged all their attacks with ease, despite how they outnumber her. Snatching a special kunai from her pouch, Sakura disappeared only to appear right above the demons.

"Goodbye, demons." With that, Sakura threw the kunai, watching in satisfaction as the senbons inside the kunai pierced the demons.

Landing softly, Sakura sighed and scratched her head as she stared at the mess before her. This was just ridiculous. Demons have been popping out everywhere, growing in number each time she encounters them, and they all seem to target her. She gets that she's the only mortal among them, but sheesh! Weren't they supposed to despise one another?! They're supposed to be fighting each other for her, not gang up and kill her!

_**"****This world is messed up," **_Inner said bluntly while Sakura snorted. She still wore the same clothing as the first time she came here –the one she was supposed to wear at the festival- but now she had a katana strapped on her waist. Her medical pouch and kunai pouch, which had her headband in it, was tied around her waist as well

_"Our world is more messed up than this." _

Sakura stretched, loving how her muscles cracked. It's been three weeks since she arrived to this world, but Sakura can't really say that she was used to it. After all, she has been living in her world –the shinobi world- for all her life, she can't adapt the environment just like that. So to help her, Sakura took it upon herself to help the villagers in any way she can, meaning killing demons and so. They just have to ask her and she is there to help. But obviously, they have to pay her; she has to live after all. She doesn't ask much though; she knows how hard the poverty life is. Sometimes she would just ask for a place to stay or just a small supply of water to fill her can. That was enough of her.

_**"******__S_akura…someone is trailing us."

_"I know and it's the same person as before but as long as they don't give me trouble, I won't bother with them." _Sakura thought, closing her eyes.

Sakura wasn't stupid. She knows they were taking tabs on her –and her chakra- and she knows that it was dangerous to let them do what they want, so every time they come back Sakura makes sure to lower her chakra, making it look like her chakra was slowly diminishing. She also has a slight suspicion that they were the reason why demons has been going after her, but who knows?

_**"Argh****, finally! A village!" **_Inner cheered, making Sakura roll her eyes but true to Inner's words, there was a village not far from where she was.

_"And cue the stares…" _Sakura thought, sighing. Damn it, why did her father have to have pink hair? Or why did she have to get it!?

…Then again it's better than having her mother's hair color.

Never mind, pink hair is fine.

_"Hmm, our trailer is gone…That never happened before," _Sakura thought, sensing the energy vanish. Sakura shrugged. Oh well. It's better than having them trail her for the whole fuckin' day! They really need to get a life. Ferseriou-

"What the-!" Sakura yelped when someone harshly pulled her.

_**"****What the fuck?!" **_Inner bellowed.

Sakura blinked. One minute she was walking and the next her hands and feet were tied up.

"H-Hey! Why the hell am I tied up?!" Sakura yelled, struggling from the ropes. Damn, these people knew how to make a knot! No joke!

"Pink-hair?"

"From a foreign land maybe?"

"Will there be war again?"

"Just before rice-planting season?! We're short-handed as it is!" Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the whispers.

"Maybe she's a demon fox in disguise?"

"Better a shape-shifter than a war. Easier to kill." Sakura was obviously twitching now and she gave everyone a blank look. _Bastards, if you want to whisper than do it right!_

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" Sakura heard a man shout and her eyes immediately fell on middle-aged woman, who was wearing the same outfit as Sakura was except that she was also sporting an eye-patch to cover her right eye and she was holding a long bow.

_"Great…here comes another weirdo…" _Sakura sighed internally, getting really tired with everything. Sakura watched as the middle-aged woman and a man whisper –now _t__hat's_ what you call whispering- before both walked towards her. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the old lady as she grabbed a handful of salt with her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura coughed harshly, giving the evil eye. This old hag actually threw the salt at her!

"Hmm, so you're not a demon," Kaede mused thoughtfully.

"Nah, really? What made you think otherwise?" Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"Then could she be a foreign spy?"

_**"******__If_ we were, what is there to spy on!?" Inner screamed in Sakura's head.

"Yes, but to spy on what?"

_**"**_…_**Did she just?" **_

_"Yeah…she did." _Sakura smirked at Inner.

"Uhm…yeah, now that we established the fact that I'm not a demon, do you mind untying me? I can't feel my limbs," Sakura said, mentioning her tied up legs. Kaede examined Sakura, who was blankly staring at her, before sighing and nodding.

"Thank you," Sakura said, standing up while rubbing her wrist and rolling her feet to get back the circulation.

"Before you ask, my name is Sakura. I'm just a traveler." Kaede blinked and stared at the pink-haired girl in front of her. She could understand why the villagers thought she was a demon. A girl with pink hair and emerald eyes is not something you see every day.

"Sorry 'bout that. Why don't you come inside for something to eat as an apology?" Sakura was about to refuse when her stomach thought it was best to make itself known.

"…Guess that answers your question," Sakura mumbled, blushing lightly while Kaede laughed.

"Come, come."

* * *

"Thank you for the meal…" Sakura muttered, placing the bowl gently on the ground and closed her eyes. She was desperately trying to keep herself from lashing out at the old lady. She was just staring _way too damn much! _

"Sakura, was it? Where are you from?" Kaede spoke and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Nowhere near here," Sakura replied.

"I see," Kaede narrowed her eyes, "What brings you to this village so far from your own?"

"Just passing by."

"Yes, you said you were a traveler. Do you have any destination in mind?"

"Not really." Kaede sighed at Sakura's response. This girl was giving her nothing.

"Is you hair natural?"

"My parents say it is." Kaede sweat dropped. Will this girl ever give her a proper answer? That was a simple yes or no question.

_**"****Sakura, we should leave. I feel a strong presence coming." **_Inner said. Sakura nodded at her before coughing and standing up.

"Thank you for the meal, Lady Kaede, but it's time that I leave." Kaede nodded, picking up Sakura's bowl.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you, Sakura." Sakura's finger twitched. Was it common here to call a person's first name just by meeting them?

"Likewise," Sakura said, bowing.

"Hope you have a safe travel." Sakura smiled at the old lady, who blinked in surprise, before leaving.

"…That was the first time she actually smiled since she came." Kaede scratched the back of her head. She should really smile more often.

"Hey old bag! We're back!" Inuyasha screamed, bursting in Kaede's house.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled and with that, Inuyasha went crashing to the ground. Behind them, Sango and Shippo sighed. Kirara merely stared at the growling half-demon.

"What the hell did you do that for, Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha…I don't think it's wise to do-" Miroku started.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, gently plopping herself to the ground.

"…that," Miroku finished, sweat dropping as he watch Inuyasha drop to the ground again.

"Really Inuyasha, one would think after travelling with Kagome for so long you would learn what not to do around her," Shippo said, shaking his head at Inuyasha sadly.

"Was there a guest a while ago, Lady Kaede?" Sango asked, glancing at the bowl in Kaede's hand and sitting down beside Kagome.

"Huh? Oh yeah. She just left a moment ago," Kaede replied, putting the bowl away.

"She?" Miroku asked, perking up which got him a bump on his head, courtesy of Sango.

"Uh-huh. Quite the beauty she was, never have I seen someone with such unique looks," Kaede said, smiling slightly.

"Oh?" Sango and Kagome questioned, interested. Hell, even Kirara was interested! Kaede's smile widened. She just about to say more about the pink-haired beauty she met when Kagome suddenly stood up in alarm.

"I feel a shard close by!" Kagome said, looking outside. Everyone immediately stood up, and grabbed their things.

"Wait, I'll go with you guys," Kaede said, grabbing her bow and arrow.

"Eh? Why?" Inuyasha question, looking at the old lady suspiciously.

"Don't act so suspicious, Inuyasha. You may come, Lady Kaede," Kagome said, smiling sweetly at Kaede before glaring at Inuyasha, who returned the favor with equal force.

"Alright, alright, break it up. Let's go," Sango sighed, placing herself on top of Kirara.

"Hmph!" Kagome said, turning away from Inuyasha and getting on the horse with Kaede.

_"Did something happen between the two?" _Kaede thought, glancing between the two cautiously.

* * *

_**"****Sakura, the strong presence is catching up with us," **_Inner said, making Sakura close her eyes and hum thoughtfully. Giving a quick thought, Sakura slowly stopped and open her amused eyes.

_"Let them catch up." _

_**"****Why are you such in a good mood?" **_Inner asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura shrugged in response. Even she doesn't know why.

"It's up ahead!" Kagome said, her eyebrows furrowed. Why did it suddenly stop moving? Surely it can feel them getting closer, right?

"I already said I wasn't a demon or a spy, Lady Kaede." Everyone tensed as a melodious voice spoke.

"S-Sakura?!" Kaede gasped, staring at the pink-haired girl.

"Wait, you know her?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at Sakura.

"It's rude to point, you know." Inuyasha immediately retracted his finger in shock. What the hell? Does she have eyes in the back of her head or something?!

"Lady Kaede, don't tell me she was your guest?" Sango said, glancing at Kaede, who only nodded.

"Child, don't tell me you have a shard of the Shikon Jewel?" Kaede asked, stepping closer.

"A shard?" Sakura questioned. _Is that the name of the shards?_

"Yes, a shard of the Shikon Jewel," Kaede confirmed when Sakura suddenly twirled around. Everyone, with the exception of Kaede, held in a gasp.

Inuyasha stared, wide eyed, at the girl in front of him. Kaede wasn't lying when she said unique looks. He was shocked enough with her pink hair, but her eyes. Those emerald eyes. It looked so dark yet bright. It almost actually looked like different colors of green were mixed together to form it. Inuyasha slowly took in the rest of her face. It was a flawless, porcelain color with not even a hint of blemish. It made her eyes stand out even more. Her pink hair framed her face nicely, and Inuyasha thought for a split second that those two colors shouldn't look so good together. His gold eyes fell on her smirking lips and knew right then and there that he was whipped.

"You mean this?" Sakura asked, holding up a shiny, pink shard. The Inu gang stared at the shard and, surprisingly, it wasn't Inuyasha who first sprung to action.

"Ha!" Sango yell out a battle cry, throwing Hiraikotsu at Sakura, who merely stared at the unusually large boomerang. Sakura slowly brought her arm up and when it was close enough, Sakura caught the boomerang with ease, causing everyone to gasp.

"Hmm, this is an unusual weapon…" Sakura muttered before throwing the weapon back, but with less force than Sango, who caught it perfectly. Sakura's hand rested on the hilt of her katana, her posture relaxed. She didn't intend to fight them, anyway. A pink eyebrow rose in question when she saw dark-haired girl –what kind of fighting clothes were _that_? - shoot an arrow at her.

Correction: A _glowing _arrow.

Moving her body slightly to left, Sakura watched as the arrow flew right past her in speed she did not expect.

"Oh?" Sakura questioned, staring at the embedded arrow, which somehow manage to break some of the tree trunk.

"Sankon Tessō (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer)!" Sakura tensed, catching the wrist of Inuyasha and before anyone can react, Inuyasha was suddenly thrown to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running towards the struggling male. Kagome stared at Inuyasha worriedly, noticing a bruise forming but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't confused. Why did he use Sankon Tessō? Usually, he would his Wind Scar to finish things quickly.

"Sakura, please just give us the shard," Kaede pleaded.

"…Sure, here. Catch." Sakura shrugged, throwing the shard towards Kaede.

"Huh…?" Shippo wondered out loud. Everyone was in the similar state as the fox demon.

"I never wanted to fight you guys. You were the one who attacked me, I merely dodge it. I would've given it to if you just asked," Sakura said, sighing. When she was met with silence, she gave them a look before turning around.

"Well, see ya..." Sakura said, holding an arm up.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called out, surprising everyone, including himself. Sakura stopped mid-step and tilted her head to the side to glance at Inuyasha questioningly.

"Will we be seeing you again?" Miroku injected.

"It's…possible," Sakura answered. Miroku nodded before nudging Inuyasha, who realized that Sakura was waiting for what he had to say.

"Uhh…Thank you…for the shard," Inuyasha mumbled, scratching his head with his eyes focused on the ground.

"...You're welcome," Sakura replied, smiling at the group before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Kagome and Sango shot Inuyasha a questioning look causing Inuyasha to turn away, only to come face-to-face with Miroku's grinning face.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha…you sly dog…two woman isn't enough for you?" Miroku cooed creepily while Inuyasha glared at him.

"Shut up! We're heading back!" Inuyasha commanded, stomping back towards the village.

"Is that the thanks I get for asking the question you wanted to ask? How mean." Inuyasha growled and with one swipe of an arm, Inuyasha successfully gave Miroku a huge bump.

"Who said I wanted to ask that?!"

"Please, it was written all over your face," Miroku said, smirking while Inuyasha gave him his deadliest glare.

"Miroku, I suggest you shut up."

"I know you like her. I bet its love at first sight. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Miroku, shut up."

"Pfft!" Miroku snickered behind his hand, "You didn't even try to deny it."

"Shut. Up."

"Right…shutting up now…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I have…a beta! WOOOOOO! BOO to the YEAH! And my friend said I could never find one. Well three words for you, buddy. IN YO FACE! **

**Remember to review! Reviews keep this story alive. I'm serious. **

**When translated to English: **

**Ano sa: it's kind of like saying 'you guys.'**

**Iie: No**

**Shikashi: But**

"Sit boy!" –Talking

"_Sit boy!"_–Thinking/flashback

**_"Sit boy!"_**–Inner Saku

**"Sit boy!"**–Inner demons/demons

* * *

_**"******__What…happened to you_?" Inner asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"Life, Inner…Life happened…" _Sakura sighed, relishing the blissful feeling the soft afternoon breeze gave her.

_**"This world has turned you into a lazy ass," **_Inner said, rolling her eyes. Sakura ignored Inner, wanting the rare peaceful moment to last longer. She was under a shade of a tree, her arms tucked under her head and legs spread out with her katana and black coat on the space beside her. She also had a straw hat on top of her face, hiding her hair as well.

_"Do you feel that, Inner?" _Sakura asked softly, eyes closing slowly.

_**"******__Fe_el what?" 

_"Exactly. No demons trying to rip us to pieces and no humans throwing salt at me." _Sakura shrugged, smile widening.

_**"'******__No humans'?_ You're a human too, dimwit." Inner said, snorting.

_"Technically, I'm a ninja." _

_**"**__You'_re still a human being." 

_"With the appearance and abilities of a demon. Awesome human I am, don't you think?" _Inner rolled her eyes yet again.

_**"****Fine, a human with abilities but human nonetheless." **_

Sakura's finger twitched when she felt three presences running towards her. Judging by their chakra, they were civilians. And they were trying to sneak up on her. Sakura's mouth twitched in amusement. How cute.

_"Little kids shouldn't play with such dangerous weapons like swords," _Sakura lectured them internally. Feeling them charge at her, Sakura's hand went to her katana and in one unnoticeable movement she sent them to the ground.

"Argh..." The three boys groaned, holding their stomachs and Sakura, who was still in the same position, placed her katana –that was still sheathed – down. After a few seconds of groaning, the three boys head popped up and blinked at Sakura's unmoving form.

"Uhh, hahaha! Excuse us for startling you like that!" One of them started, rubbing his hands together, "Actually, Mr. Samurai, we merely wished to test your skills." Sakura remained motionless, giving the illusion that she didn't hear them.

"Oh! We neglected to introduce ourselves!" Inner snorted inside Sakura's head. 'We neglected to introduce ourselves'? Who speaks like that?

"We are three brothers from the Kagayan village. I am Kumai, the eld-"

"Shut up." The three brothers blinked in surprise, wondering if they heard correctly. They stared at Sakura and when nothing but the birds chirping was heard, Kumai continued,

"Actually, something came up, and we were hoping to find a strong slayer such as yourself-"

"I'm not interested." The three brothers blinked again.

"Eh?"

Sakura sighed before taking the straw hat away and slowly moving to a sitting position, using her sword as help. Once Sakura sat up comfortably, she sighed tiredly again and let her katana lean on her shoulder. She may have taken upon herself to help the villagers fight off demons but she has exceptions. A good day for a nap is one of them.

"A woman?"

"A female slayer?" The three brothers questioned, shocked. Sakura internally thanked the Gods they didn't mistake her for a demon.

"Ano sa…Can't you guys tell how busy I am just by looking at me?" Sakura asked lazily, emerald eyes half open.

"…Ha?"

"I am taking a nap."

"A nap…ma'am?" Kumai questioned, looking lost.

"Precisely. Look." Sakura pointed to the sky, the three brothers following her finger.

"The weather is nice and warm and very relaxing, right?"

"Y-Yes…" Sakura then gently placed her hand on her cheek.

"The wind is gentle and soothing, right?"

"Uhhh… that's true…" The three brothers answered in unison, each of them looking confused.

"See? I have all the perfect napping conditions. It is inhuman to oppose such perfection, don't you think so?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In…human?" Kumai asked, getting more and more lost by the second.

"To disturb a nap," Sakura started, nodding surely, "a truly human act you three have perpetrated and inhuman act, inferior to even cat and dogs and in the past I would have no hesitation in gutting all of you," Sakura ended and placed her sword down gently.

"However, out of respect for this pleasantly warm afternoon, I will spare your lives." Sakura stretched and gave the now baffled and lost brothers a blank look.

"Now that I have explained myself…" Sakura trailed off, plopping herself down to her previous position.

"…get lost," Sakura finished.

"Ano….ma'am?" Kumai said when suddenly Sakura's sword was unsheathed and soaring through the air. She sheathed her sword just in time as the pants of the three brothers fell.

"Get lost." The three brothers flinched and sprinted away.

"Yes sir!"

A few minutes pass since the three people ran and a hawk was heard somewhere in the distance. A few more minutes later and Sakura sighed angrily, sitting up.

"Utterly inexcusable!" Sakura gritted out before standing up. Her afternoon nap…

Ruined. Just like that.

Sakura groaned, strapping her sword securely on her waist and putting on her pitch black coat. It ended before it even started.

_**"**__O_h just suck it up and move already. We need to find that old lady," Inner said while Sakura yawned, hands trying to rub the sleep from her eyes as she walked.

The old lady Inner was talking about was Lady Kaede. After much travelling and searching, Sakura found out that one of the people who were asking for the shard –refer to chapter 3– was in a similar situation as her and it doesn't take a genius like Shikamaru to know that it was the girl with the bow. Her appearance itself screamed it. Problem is that it was a month ago. She has been travelling since then and Sakura faintly remembered riding a boat somewhere along the month. That and she completely forgot where the village Lady Kaede resides is located.

_**"****Why **_**did **_**we ride a boat?" **_Inner asked, looking thoughtful.

_"I don't know…I scarcely remember an argument about proving to be able to speed a boat using chakra…" _Sakura thought, shrugging.

_**"****Were we drunk that time?" **_

_"Not possible. I didn't even catch a whiff of an alcohol since I came to this world." _Sakura shook her head sadly. She didn't drink a sip of sake for...Sakura trailed off, back tracking.

Holy shit, two months! For two months she hadn't drank sake or any type of alcohol! That's like…a new record for her. In fact, it was more like a miracle! The longest she lasted before was two weeks!

_**"****You mean two days." **_Inner injected causing Sakura to glare at her.

_"I'm pretty sure it was two weeks, Inner." _

_**"****N-ahhh, nope. It was two days."**_

_"Nu-uh! It was totally two we- what the hell?" _Sakura blinked, staring at the village before her. She blinked stupidly as she watched a body fly pass her and stared at all the demons roaming around. Hearing a baby wail, Sakura snapped into action.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled and two clones appeared beside her.

"You know what to do." The two Sakura nodded, grins forming.

"Search and destroy, right?" The original nodded back, an identical grin on her face.

"Always."

* * *

"Eh? You're that slayer woman…" Sakura heard a voice say behind her and turned around to see Kumai and his two brothers.

"…Yo," Sakura muttered, waving nonchalantly with one hand as she successfully sliced a demons' head off with the other.

"What are you doing here?!" Kumai shouted in panic.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Sakura replied sarcastically, mentioning the dead demons around her. Kunai was about to reply when the two clones of Sakura appeared beside the original.

"Everything is good." One of the clones said, ignoring the gawking Kumai.

"All demons exterminated," the two clones said in unison.

"W-W-What the hell?! Why are there three of you?!" Kumai screamed, looking back and forth between the Sakura(s).

"Err…they're my twin sisters," Sakura quickly said, scratching the back of her head and giving a look towards her two clones, who laughed sheepishly at their careless mistake.

"Twin…sisters? But you were alone…" Kumai wondered out loud.

"Anyone injured on your way here?" Sakura asked, purposely dismissing Kumai.

"One, but I took care of it before anyone can get over the shock," One of the clones said while the other shook her head, indicating that there was no one who was injured.

"Yosh…let's go," Sakura said, turning around.

"Wait!" Kumai shouted, snapping out of his thoughts. Sakura turned around half way, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, can you stay for a bit? I want them to know who saved us," Kumai said, talking about the villagers. The three Sakura glanced at each other before the original shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Sakura's eyebrow's rose as the villagers bowed deeply and laughed nervously, playing with her straw hat.

"No, no! It's my," The other two Sakura's coughed, "OUR pleasure! Please rise," Sakura quickly said, looking flustered to which Kumai raised an eyebrow at. She was like a totally different person from before. The other two clones just sighed at their original.

"Come, come! Let's make a feast for them!" one of the villagers shouted.

"Ha?!" Sakura yelled in panic as everyone started cheering and dragging her while her clones just let them do what they wanted.

"W-wait! W-what are you doing?! Let me go!" Sakura wailed, desperately trying to break free. Sakura growled, and with arms fueled with chakra, she harshly pulled her arm.

_"What…WHAT!?" _Sakura thought in amazement. They didn't even move an inch!

_**"******__Who_…are these people?!" Inner screamed as they forced Sakura to sit down.

"G-guys…" Sakura whispered to her clones, who gave her a questionable look.

"We need to get out of here!"

"It's your fault you agreed. It would be rude to back out now," One of the clones said calmly.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! You can only enjoy the party!" The other said, grinning widely.

"Ne…why are you guys so different from me?" Sakura asked her two clones, who shrugged in response.

"So, what do you want, Saku-chan!? Fish? Seaweed? Rice balls?" A villager asked, each food he mentioned popping out of his hand. Sakura held her head, feeling dizzy. This was way too sudden.

"Uhhh, its fine…I really need to go though…" Sakura said sheepishly, slowly standing up.

"Eh!? Alweady!?" Bubbly Sakura yelled, seaweeds on her mouth causing Calm Sakura to slap her in the back of her head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sakura shook her head. They were really acting like they were triplets.

"Well…do you need anything?" Kumai asked, making the villagers nod in agreement.

"No…not re-"Sakura blinked in realization.

"Eto…I actually need a boat…" Sakura muttered before flinching when the villagers perked up, eyes shining.

"We have that!"

"…No way…" Sakura mumbled her eyes wide. They actually had one?

_**"Not one…hundreds!" **_Inner injected as she stared at the various boats in front of her. Bubbly Sakura and Original Sakura's jaw dropped while Calm Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Now then…do you want this one? It's the most beautiful! Or this one? It's the best one we have!" Kumai shouted gleefully while Sakura's eye twitched and she laughed.

"Hahaha, any is fine…as long as it's efficient…" Sakura said, looking down.

"Ah, this one then!" Kumai said, pointing at one boat. Sakura glanced up and almost sighed in relief when it was just a small, plain looking boat.

"It has a compartment for drinks." Sakura did an anime fall. Of course…

_**"******__Th_ey actually know how to do those kinds of stuffs here?!" 

"Hahaha, thanks…" Sakura quickly charged towards the boat and jumped on it, the two clones following close behind.

"Well then…"

"Eh, Sakura-chan!?"

"Bye!" Sakura saluted before quickly whispering to her clones to row the boat as fast as they can.

"Yes, ma'am!" Bubbly Sakura yelled, before quickly rowing.

* * *

_**"Finally…today is so weird…" **_Inner whispered, voice tired. Sakura had to disagree with that statement. Everyday was always weird in this world. Today was just…extra. Yeah, that's it. It was extra weird.

**"**_**You sound like a child. 'Extra weird.'" **_Inner mocked and a tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead.

_"Shut up." _ And with that, Sakura stuffed Inner inside her box.

Sakura flinched when she felt the boat rock a bit. Her two clones were dispelled not long after they couldn't see the villagers so it was only Sakura on the boat. There was a fog around her but Sakura could care less. She doesn't need her eyes to fight if there was danger anyway.

_**"Bragger." **_Sakura almost choked on her own spit at the sudden voice.

_"Deh, how'd you get out!? You know what, nevermind. Get back in!" _Sakura yelled at her Inner, stuffing her back inside the box but this time, putting chains all over it.

_"Someone…" _Sakura suddenly looked up sharply, eyes sharp before quickly putting on her straw hat and sitting straighter. With her black cloak covering body and the straw hat on her head, it was appropriate to say that little kids would probably be screaming bloody murder if they ever catch a glimpse of her.

_"That's some chakra…" _Sakura thought, feeling a large amount of chakra coming her way. Though it was definitely large, it was calm and steady meaning it wasn't looking for trouble. At least, for now. There was also two other chakra signatures, but both were visibly smaller than the first.

_"He looks kind of familiar…" _Sakura glanced at the demon in the boat not too far from her. He was definitely a demon, if the chakra signature didn't tell her that, his appearance certainly did. Shiny long silver hair, expressionless gold eyes, markings on his face, one cannot mistake him for a human. As Sakura continued to examine the demon before her, she couldn't help but think he was sort of…

_**"****Hot." **_

Yeah, hot.

_"Wait a minute, you're out again?!" _ Sakura yelled the obvious, glaring at her Inner.

_**"****You suck at locking and shut up! Hottie is glancing at us!" **_

Sakura looked up as well, immediately capturing the gaze of the demon just in time as a wind passed by, momentarily causing her sharp gem-like eyes to be seen. Sakura was the first to break the staring contest, their boats passing by each other.

"Oh? Another demon?" Sakura heard a gruff voice ask.

"Ahh! Do you know that person, Sesshomaru-sama?" This time it was a cute, female childish voice that asked.

"Iie..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the unexpected velvet voice. Though, Sakura mused with slight annoyance, it sounded way too much like a certain bastard of an ex-teammate she knows of. Suddenly overwhelmed with hatred, Sakura's deadly killing intent revealed themselves causing Sesshomaru, who wasn't too far from her because of Jakken's slow rowing, to tense.

_"Seriously…he still manages to piss me off…and he isn't even here!" _Sakuar growled, ripping the straw hat off her head, the action resulting in making the boat quiver and lher ong pink hair that was tied in a half ponytail to be seen. Sesshomaru, who was expecting an attack, looked back and his golden eyes widen slightly at the sight of her pink hair.

_"If I ever get back to my world and see his face again…Ahhh! He makes me so pissed!" _Sakura growled, chocking an invisible Sasuke's neck with her hands. If one would see her right now, they would see a girl chocking air.

_**"****Sesshomaru, huh? His voice was so sexy…" **_Inner swooned, in her own world. Sakura, who was also in her own world, probably didn't even hear her.

_**"I don't mind meeting him again…The guy probably was his brother." **_Inner said to herself, the image of a demon with silver hair and red clothing popping up,_** "Sesshomaru is probably the older one…and the sexier one!" **_

_"And then I'll feed him to Akamaru in tiny pieces!" _Sakura smirked, taking a liking to the image her mind showed her.

* * *

"Eh? Sesshomaru-sama? Are you okay?" Rin asked, looking up at him timidly. Her question caused Sesshomaru to glance down at her reassuringly for a second before returning his gaze to the pink-haired woman, only to find her and her boat gone. He ignored the slight twinge of disappointment he felt for losing his sight of the rare coral haired girl and face forward.

_"Disappointment? Why would I be feeling disappointment? Stupid…" _Sesshomaru thought, purposely ignoring his inner demon's comment about technically calling himself stupid.

**_"_Also, because you felt something when you caught her gaze." **Sesshomaru could almost laugh at his inner demon's words.

_"Me? Feel? Don't make me laugh. Other than her rather abnormal coloring and presence, there was nothing." _

**_"Y_ou're one to talk, Mr. Demon Lord. You have silver hair and gold eyes," **His inner demon retorted childishly. Sesshomaru sighed, still not believing that this person was his inner demon.

"_Shikashi…" _Sesshomaru thought absentmindedly, _"She has…quite unpleasant eyes…" _Sesshomaru's eyes closed gently and his hand unconsciously flew to his heart.

"_What did she go through to have such pained eyes?" _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 is up, guys! And I won't lie, I'm actually writing my nervousness away. School is almost starting and it's killing me. I don't want summer to end yet. Actually, I don't want it to ever end…but that's only possible after I finish college, which is like how many years away. Damn, I feel so young now. Hahaha, anyway, hope you guys enjoy and review! Also, favorite and follow my story and me! :D**_

_**When translated to English: **_

_**Yoki: demonic energy. **_

_**Sōzō Saisei: Creation Rebirth **_

"Sit boy!" –Talking

_"Sit boy!"_–Thinking/flashback

_**"Sit boy!"**_–Inner Saku

**"Sit boy!"**–Inner demons/demons

* * *

Sakura was, for the first time in a long time, scared.

She doesn't know if it was because Inner was strangely becoming quiet or because she hasn't even _felt _a presence of a demon for the last two days –and God knows how abnormal _that_ is in this place– or because she was starting to feel _comfortable. _And comfortable was the last thing Sakura wanted to feel when she was in this world/time. It scared the shit out of her. She really needs to find Lady Kaede as soon as possible or she might just result to suicide when she stays here long enough to actually a_dmit_ she was starting to like it here.

With that thought in her mind, Sakura jumped on a tree branch and took off, vigorously leaping from one branch to another. As she continued her speedy journey, Sakura absentmindedly thought how Naruto and the others were doing and if they were searching for her. It has been around two and a half weeks since she came back and she was due back from her previous mission three days ago. If Tsunade-shishou knew her well enough, she would know that she was never late, unless she was trying to piss off someone. Then again…Sakura did remember she and Tsuande-shishou fought before she left. Crap, Tsunade-shishou might think she was trying to piss her off. Damn it! Of all times to fight with her!

_"The bad luck just keeps on coming!" _Sakura growled, _"Just what the hell did I do to get punished this much!? Cause' this was too much just because I punched that Akatsuki member for groping me! The dude probably did more evil shits that I never even dreamed of doing!" _

_**"******__Ma_ybe it was because of that time you framed Ino-pig for stealing Tsunade-shishou's sake?" Inner suggested making Sakura look thoughtful for a minute.

_"Nah, it can't be. I confessed before Ino-pig could actually get punished. And plus, Naruto was the one who thought of it." _

Sakura dropped to the ground, hearing the sound of a waterfall, and walked towards it. Untying the strings that keeps her black trench coat on her body, Sakura gently took it off and laid it on the rocky ground, her katana and straw hat placed right on top of it. Sakura walked towards the edge of the lake and, after rolling her red hakama slightly to avoid getting it wet, took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the clear water. A small, pretty smile broke through her face when she felt her muscle relax. Okay, she could admit that she _appreciates _the breaks this world gives her, but that doesn't mean she really likes it. Because of all the weak demons and the appreciated breaks she fears her ninja skills might get rusty. Actually, now that she thinks about it, there weren't much strong demons here. It helped that she read about the Sengoku period before but not everything was in detail so maybe there was strong demons around and it was just that she hasn't encountered any of them yet. The only demon she thinks that could par with her was that Sesshomaru guy and maybe his little brother as well. Oh, and that guy coming at her with a huge sword.

Sakura blinked.

_"Holy shit!" _

Sakura's eyes widen a bit at the guy –against her will, her mind called him handsome– before her foot flew up to kick some water to his face, effectively blinding him and slowing him down, and rolled out of the way of his sword. Not missing a beat, Sakura snatched her katana and immediately put it over her head to block the sword. Apparently, Sakura underestimated the sword's –or maybe it was the guy's– strength because she found herself gritting her teeth as she used a bit of her chakra to stop herself from moving backwards.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sakura calmly asked, despite the fact her voice was thoroughly irritated as the hair tie that held her hair up snapped. Soft pink hair fell down like curtains around her, framing her face nicely, though it only managed to annoy Sakura even more.

"Huh, first time someone managed to stop Banryū with a simple katana." Sakura's mind instantly snapped into attention at the familiar name of the sword.

_**"******__T_his guy must be Bankotsu," Inner commented.

"_Explain," _Sakura curtly asked as she swiftly swatted the huge sword away from her.

_**"****A man who finds excitement and thrill in murder, he is known for slaughtering demons and humans alike, making people fear him," **_Inner recited her knowledge as Sakura continued to dodge Bankotsu's attacks, not once unsheathing her sword.

_**"His sword,**_ _**Banryū, was used to slay one thousand demons and one thousand humans, transforming said sword into a demonic weapon that projects his negative emotions to powerful yoki or demonic energy. The power that caused you to move backwards was probably the combination of the sword's and Bankotsu's strength, considering the fact that it takes at least three strong men to lift Banryū," **_Inner ended.

"You're quite the runner, aren't you?" Bankotsu remarked arrogantly, yet Sakura noted his voice sounded a bit squeaky at the end and his ears were red.

"A habit that gets me in the worst and weirdest of trouble," Sakura muttered back, jumping away from the strong warrior.

"So this is why you came here, Bankotsu." Sakura glanced to the left to see two people come out from the forest, Inner –bless her ability to be attentive and remember unnecessary things– quickly telling their names.

_**"******__J_akotsu and Suikotsu. Truthfully, I think you should watch out for Suikotsu more. He's similar to one of the members in Sasuke's team, Juugo. Siokotsu suffers from multiple personality disorder. One a gentle, philanthropist doctor who looks after orphans, the other a psychopathic and sadistic thrill killer with a wolf-like appearance. The evil side has a dry sense of humor and an insatiable desire for blood. The dude is bat-shit crazy. But that does not mean you should underestimate Jakotsu. The guy is a bit of a..." Inner trailed off as the one named Jakotsu spoke.

"Aww, you're adorable! I especially love that pink hair and emerald eyes of yours! Do you think it will look good stained in blood?" Jakotsu yelled excitedly, staring at Sakura's pink hair.

_**"…****sadist." **_

_"A bit?" _Sakura questioned, raising an eyebrow at the grinning male, _"are you sure about that?" _

_**"******__Alr_ight, a lot. But anyway, my guess is that they would equivalent to the full power of Sasori, maybe even Kisame. Either way, there is a possibility you might need to use Sōzō Saisei." 

_"No, I would never fight seriously. Or, at least, not with them. If all goes well, I won't need to fight at all."_

"Wait, wait! C'mon, I don't want to fight! I don't even know why he," Sakura jabbed her finger at Bankotsu, "attacked me!"

"Heh, I don't need a reason to fight," Bankotsu said arrogantly.

"Uh, yeah, you do," Sakura said, giving him a look, "You don't just swing your sword at someone who was clearly relax- Fuck!" Sakura back flipped, avoiding the sword of Jakotsu.

"…Rude. Just rude." Sakura shook her head, giving the eager slayer an irritated look.

"I can't wait to cut off all of that pretty hair of yours!"

"Nu-uh! If there's one thing you ain't getting, it's my hair! I take pride in it!" Sakura yelled back, acting snobbish.

"I always get what I want and what I want is your pink hair!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, dipshit!" Jakotsu seethed, despite the fact that he had no clue what 'dipshit' means, but just by the way the girl said it told him it was an insult.

"My pleasure!" Sakura side-stepped, Jakotsutō missing her by an inch or two. She didn't stop there and front-flipped, flying over Jakotsu just as his sword zigzagged forward towards the place she was previously in.

_**"******__T_hat is Jakotsutō. A _**broad sword made up of at least 50 chain-linked blades held together at each end by pins. When deployed or swung, the blades zigzagged back and forth as they moved forward, like what you just saw, resembling the movements of a snake moving in for the strike, hence the name Jakotsutō or Snake Skill Sword."**_ Sakura half-listened as she concentrated on predicting the sword's movements, the challenge proving almost impossible as she was only able to dodge it barely.

_**"****Yes, the speed and erratic nature of the sword's movements makes his strikes nigh-impossible to predict—and it doesn't help that Jakotsu is able to change the sword's path mid-strike that catches even the most alert fighters here off-guard. That ability also allowed Jakotsu to ensnare his opponents with his sword and then dismember them cleanly with just a flick of the wrist." **_Sakura groaned inwardly. Somehow, the more Inner spoke, the more things looked bad for her.

_**"****Well, sorry! Let me bestow the good news then to thou," **_Inner said sarcastically, _**"Despite Jakotsu's skills with his sword, surviving combat with him was far from impossible for skilled fighters, meaning he is nothing more than a Chunin, maybe Jounin level ninja. Although swift and unpredictable, the sword could still be dodged by faster opponents and when countered with strong enough blows, the sword's path could be diverted from its target. Furthermore, the sword is all but useless in close-quarters combat, so whenever opponents came too close, I assume that Jakotsu is unable to counter it without putting distance between them first." **_

If that is all true, then Sakura guarantee she can finish him with just one chakra-filled punch.

_"Well, guess I really got no choice but to fight." _Sakura smirked, catching Jakotsu off-guard, and sprinted towards him, dodging the swords advances with relatively ease. Suddenly disappearing from view, Sakura's eyes brighten in amusement as her chakra blazing fist connected with Jakotsu's back, satisfied when she heard the sickening crack of his back, and watched as broke through two trees, getting him scratches and bruises, before finally colliding with a strong one.

"Argh…" Jankotsu groaned and shakily tried to sit up but Sakura's leg was suddenly on his stomach, successfully shattering his ribs, and he was once again flying through the air. But this time, he didn't try to stand.

"Oh dear…I think I broke him," Sakura said in her most innocent voice. Bankotsu, who felt his awe for the girl quickly get replaced by raw rage, growled. Fuck the fact that the girl was probably the most beautiful creature, demon or not, he had ever laid eyes upon! She just crossed the line the moment she even _thought _of hitting Jakotsu. Plus, he would never be attracted to a demon, no matter how sexy, graceful or beautiful they were.

"Damn you, you stupid hot demon!" Bankotsu yelled, getting ready to charge when he realized what he just said. He felt his blood immediately dash to his face, it only got worse when he saw the girl give him a bewildered, and a bit amused, stare.

"…Did you just call me…hot?"

"N-no! What are you talking about?! I said no such thing!" Bankotsu shouted, desperately trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"No, I heard it…you called-"

"I said I didn't, okay?! Leave me to my pride, woman!" Bankkotsu snapped, slapping himself inwardly for how out of character he was being. Even Suikotsu was staring at him in shock and _amusement_. Amusement! That bastard! Wasn't he supposed to be in his good form?!

"A-anyway," Bankotsu coughed, "How dare you- what are you doing?!" Bankotsu dashed towards the girl, who was crouching down beside Jankotsu with a green glow around her hand.

"Shut up." Bankotsu bristled, making the attempt to swing his sword at her when she suddenly stood up and moved away from his vision, causing him to stop mid-strike when he saw Jankotsu's injured free body.

"You…heal?"

"No shit." came Sakura's blunt retort. Bankotsu slowly lowered his sword to his side as Suikotsu came up beside Jankotsu to carry him.

"Amazing...Not one scratch left on him. If weren't for the fact his clothes were dirty, no one would've guess he just got beat up," Suikotsu said breathless.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your companion," Sakura mumbled, bowing.

_**"******__Y_ou sly girl…pulling a Hinata move to get away are we?" Inner shook her head, but smirk found its way to her face.

"W-well, it's fine. You did heal him back," Bankotsu said, ignoring the questionable glance he got from Suikotsu. Yeah, he was totally out of character. Letting go a demon, one that tried to kill Jakotsu no less, was something he would never do. Well, never _usually_ do.

"Bye." Bankotsu blinked dumbly as Sakura, who was all of a sudden five feet away from him, grabbed her coat and straw hat, putting them on the moment she touched it.

"By the way," Sakura started, giving Bankotsu a semi-entertained look over shoulder, "I'm not a demon," Sakura finished, disappearing behind the forest's trees.

Bankotsu ignored the way he felt himself brighten at the declaration.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, everyone! How are you guys? Hope you didn't forget about this story and me. Alright, first, I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing. I really appreciate it and love it. I want to at least reach a hundred reviews, so please help me in my goal! :)**_

**Shurai Kuran: I actually was planning on making a chapter like that but I didn't know how to execute it in a way that's realistic enough. Well, as realistic as an anime crossover can get. **

_**Guys you may also suggest some scenes you want just like Shurai Kuran did. I'll think it over and tell you what I think about it. Oh and, before you guys realize it, Bankotsu and his companions are alive. They never died and/or resurrected. Naraku **_**did **_**tell Bakotsu about the Shikon jewels, though, but he found and got the jewels purely by himself.**_

_**Alright, guys, I have been waiting for the right time to make this chapter and it's finally here. Get ready for some **_**NARAKU VILLAIN LOVE/OBSESSION/ADDICTION! **

…**I need a story cover. - RANDOM!**

**Don't miss that review button at the end of the story. ;)**

**(1)** Katon: Gōenka! (Fire release: Great Flame Flower!)

"Sit boy!" –Talking

_"Sit boy!"_–Thinking/flashback

**"_Sit boy!"_**–Inner Saku

**"Sit boy!"**–Inner demons/demons

* * *

_"No." _

_**"Yes." **_

_"No." _

**_"Yes!" _**

"_No, now shut up already. I own this body, Inner. So, no matter how much you want to, you can't and I won't." _

_**"****Oh, c'mon! Aren't you at least **_**a little bit**_** curious about it?" **_

_"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" _

_**"****Ah, but satisfaction brought it back, dear Sakura." **_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the retort of her Inner as she played with the water under her feet, this time no scary, crazy, strong, –_**smexy hot, **_Inner added, which was ignored by Sakura because, really, there is no use in denying it– large sword wielding psychopath bursting out from the forest trying to slaughter her. She also changed into her ninja clothing, realizing how hard it was to fight in those priestess-like clothes but she kept the diamond on her forehead hidden using a simple genjutsu. (See clothing in account.)

The main reason for Sakura's annoyance and Inner's curiosity stayed hidden in Sakura's medical pouch, emitting a glow and aura that just screams Shikon jewel. Yes, not long after Sakura left Bankotsu and his 'crew,' Sakura came across a demon with a Shikon jewel, and seriously, Sakura was beginning to wonder exactly how _many _of these powerful shards were scattered. One shard was powerful enough, what more when a demon eats the whole thing? My God, who is dumb enough to make such a powerful thing?! And who in the world was _dumber _enough to _shatter _it?! Accident or not, the whole thing was just messed up.

_**"Who care**_**s**_**!? Just look at it!" **_Inner injected, snapping Sakura out of her musings.

_"Inner…if I look at it, will you finally shut the hell up!?" _

_**"****Deal. Now go!" **_Inner cheered. Sakura didn't doubt that Inner probably didn't even hear what she said.

Sakura sighed, hand going to her behind and rummaging through her medical pouch. Wincing when she pricked herself, Sakura took out the shard, her previously pricked finger already healed. She stared at the shard with bored eyes, twisting it occasionally. The shard was glowing like usual, a soft pink glow that almost looks like the green chakra Sakura emits when she is using medical jutsus. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura brought the shard closer for inspection. The chakra trapped inside it didn't feel like chakra, but in the same time is. It felt heavy and rough but gave a soft feeling to it like her chakra does.

…Did that make sense?

"_**No, no it didn't." **_

Sakura mentally glared at her Inner before going back to the shard. A shard or the Shikon no Tama itself didn't really mean anything to her nor did she need or want it. It was pretty much useless to her. The only reason why she actually kept the shard was because there might be a possibility she will run into those weird people before. They asked for the shard she had before, so they were probably trying to put the pieces back together. They could do anything they want with it; she didn't care as long as she could get back home. And if it means keeping this damn thing that might bring her more trouble than she needs it to bring, then so be it.

"_Home…" _

It was really killing her not knowing what's happening back home. She missed the shinobi world/time more than anything. She missed Naruto's annoying but somehow adaorable addiction to Ramen; she missed Ino and her gossips, no matter how much she always feel like ripping her hair off every time Ino takes so long, and Hell, she even misses the fucking Akatsuki!

…Actually, never mind. They could get brutally eaten raw by Zetsu and she probably wouldn't even flinch. Except, probably Kisame and Itachi. Really odd pair those two, but she likes them. Fun to fight with, especially when Kisame boast about something only to get slumped by Itachi's comment. Just like Sasuke and Naruto.

Good times, good times.

She takes that back, she _will _miss them if they ever died.

Yeah, she knows all about Itachi's little mission/life plan. He was number one in her most respected shinobi. They were –dare she say – friends. Kisame, on the other hand, won her friendship by his playful personality. That and by having a couple of rounds with her in a bar in the middle of her mission but _mostly_ his personality. Sakura knew, though, that she swam her way to their hearts because she actually took the time to understand them. Well, that's what they said but she was drunk that time so she didn't really know what they meant. All she knew was the next morning; they were acting like they were buddies so she just let it go. She never told Konoha though. Holy cow, what Konoha will do if they found out the apprentice of the _Hokage _was friends with their arched enemy. It wasn't like she gave them any information nor did they ask for it. They were friends, she understood them, they _somewhat _understood her and that's all it was there to it.

_**"Wonder what Sasuke would say if he finds out. Ha! His face will be priceless!" **_

Sakura growled, raw anger surging through her body. Sasuke…that dumb bastard…he didn't deserve to have a brother like Itachi! Yeah, Sakura knew Sasuke was driven to it by said weasel, but for God's sake, the guy has lost all common sense in the world! Even Itachi agrees with her when she told him but said Sasuke will be alright. She snorted. Alright? The guy asked power from a pedophile snake who, might she add, is _weaker _than Itachi and in the same time, _knowing _he wanted his body. C'mon, they dude will _never _be alright! Sakura just knew if he found out what Itachi has done for him and who _made _Itachi do it, he would kill him right away. Like Danzou, for instance. Sasuke would probably immediately attack Konoha to kill Danzou and the council, his excuse being they were the reason why Itachi had to do what he did. Sasuke always seems to find someone to blame, it was ridiculous! Now, don't get her wrong, Sakura still loved the guy –maybe in a more brotherly way now but she wasn't sure yet– but seriously, Sakura sometimes wished the guy would get a heart attack and drop dead or something. _Sometimes. _

_**"****Uhh, Saks…" **_

Like right now when she is thinking about all the bad things he has done and purposely ignoring how Sasuke feels because she knew it will make her change her mind.

_**"****Sakura…?" **_

If she thinks about his feelings, she can't think about all the bad things about him. It's not like she can say she _completely _understands him, she never had a parent murdered in front of her or anything, but she did try having a very, very close friend die in front of her_. _But she had friends and her parents to help her through that time while Sasuke didn't have anyone, hence the reason why she said she didn't _completely _understand him. But, c'mon, she can't deny the fact that he brought it all by himself. He didn't _let _anyone in, saying he was an 'avenger' and all those crap. Seriously, an 'avenger'? How much stupidercan he gets before he get himself killed?!

_**"****Sakura!" **_

_"What?! Can't you see I'm busy thinking about how stupid Sasuke is being and how much I want him dead?!" _

_**"****You might want to postpone that for a bit…" **_

_"And _why_ should I do that?" _Sakura snapped.

_**"****Why don't you look at the shard before you ask that?" **_

Sakura looked down at her shard, which was held by her thumb and forefinger, and felt her eyes widen. The shard was no longer the same soft pink color but a lurid black-violet that radiated with death. She touched the surface softly with her other hand as she stared at it with somewhat glazed eyes, feeling a dark energy in it. Ever so slowly, the shard turned back to its usual soft pink, making Sakura pull her finger away.

_"What was that?" _Sakura wondered and, not once looking away from the shard, spoke,

"I must say, I'm getting curious to who must be following me around all this time. Please…" Sakura trailed off, eyes breaking contact with the shard to stare at the seemingly empty forest, "won't you come out?"

"My, my, I didn't expect you to be such a well mannered young lady…"

Sakura merely stared as a –_what _is up with guys and having longer and better hair than girls?! – tall, red-eyed man walked out from behind a tree with elegance that Sakura didn't expect a demon to have. How'd Sakura know he was a demon?

Hellooo, red eyes, long black hair, and an arrogant expression that makes you want pummel him to the ground? Do the math, people!

"I get that a lot around here…" Sakura responded, calmly standing up and putting her shoes on. She felt her lips quirk upward when she saw the faint raising of the male's eyebrow. Even her shoes are abnormal here, huh?

"Considering your statement, I'm assuming you aren't the regular trailer?" Sakura swept her eyes through his choice of clothing and stared at the red eye in the middle of his chest warily, "I might even go as far as to say you're the one sending those trailers, the leader."

"Hmm, beautiful, wise, elegant, and strong…you are indeed one of a kind." Sakura snorted lightly, shaking her head.

"Though I appreciate the compliments, flattery will get you nowhere," Sakura said, hand resting on top of her sword's hilt while the other played with her loose hair, making a mental note to find a new tie.

"So it would seem…"

"Why don't you start by telling me why you are following me?"

_"Inner, who the hell is this guy?" _

_**"Well, he looks like Kagewaki Hitomi but the young lord had brown eyes so I doubt it's the same guy." **_

"You see, Miss Sakura," Sakura tensed, eyes snapping to his smirking face, "you have captured my interest, and I wanted to see just how strong the cherry blossom is. I have gotten quite a lot of complains about you."

_"I found Orochimaru's brother," _Sakura told Inner, sighing exaggeratedly internally.

"…I have no time for this foolishness," Sakura muttered, hand half way in putting her straw hat on when she suddenly jerked back, watching with slightly alarmed eyes as her straw hat was cut in half by a tentacle-like thing.

"It seems I have hit a chord…" Sakura said, feeling a weird satisfaction surge through her at Naraku's annoyed face, "My apologies, Mr. Demon."

"Mr. Demon? Do you not know who I am, cherry blossom?"

"You look like the young lord, Kagewaki Hitomi, but other than that, nothing of you is familiar to me," Sakura answered honestly.

"While it is true I possessed the young lords body, I am not him. My name is Naraku, cherry blossom."

_**"****Possessed his body? Oh God, he really is Orochimaru's brother!" **_Inner screamed inside Sakura's head.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Naraku-san but I really should be leaving." Sakura bowed before swiftly turning around.

"Ahh, to get back home, am I right?" Sakura twitched when she felt a tentacle around her ankle, stopping her mid step.

"…And how do you know about that, Naraku-san?"

"I know a lot of things, cherry blossom." Naraku smirked as the tentacle holding Sakura slithered away.

"Oh? So, you know who I am and where I come from then?" Sakura asked. When nothing but silence met Sakura's ears, she threw a smirk at Naraku over her shoulder.

"I guess not. Please excuse me then, I wish not to waste my time any further." Sakura resumed her walking only get stop, once again, moments later. She glanced down at the tentacle wrapped around her waist and gritted her teeth as it brought her closer to Naraku.

"You are testing my patience, demon. Release me this instance," Sakura ordered, voice now emotionless and icy as she glared coldly at Naraku, silently _daring_ him to do defy her. Naraku merely smirked arrogantly at her.

"Demon, I do not like repeating myself. Release me."

Sakura grunted when she was simply swung to a tree, her back bumping with the tree hard enough for said tree to crack and fall to the ground. She coughed a couple times as she was once again brought closer to Naraku. Just as Sakura was about to insult Naraku with every insult known and unknown to man, a familiar voice joined the scene.

"Naraku put Sakura down now!" Naraku looked to the side while Sakura simply watched from the corner of her eye as the enraged face of Inuyasha came into view. Naraku appeared annoyed, and amused, although Sakura looked a bit embarrassed when she realized she didn't even know the guy's name and he was helping her.

"Ah, we meet again, fair maiden," Miroku greeted, smiling at the trapped girl.

"So we have. I am curious how you manage to find me, though."

"We felt a Shikon shard and Inuyasha smelt Naraku's scent." Sakura nodded at the bow girl, inwardly cheering at her successful plan. She knew keeping the shard was a good idea. Boo to the yeah!

"I wasn't aware you already met my new pet, Inuyasha."

And just like that, Sakura felt her patience snapped.

"I dare you; I fucking dare you to call me that again…" Sakura growled out, sending chills up everyone's spine. Naraku smirked yet again and grabbed Sakura's chin, ignoring the yelling of Inuyasha. Tugging her face forward, Naraku whispered in her ear.

"My…pet."

Sakura snarled, lightening-like chakra blazing out of her being, similar to Sasuke's Chidori Current. Naraku immediately pulled away from the angered woman, noting that the tentacle holding Sakura was burnt to ashes. Wasps flew out from Naraku's behind but before it could hit Sakura, who was prepared to do a simple Fire release jutsu, Inuyasha took charge,

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his Tessaiga, effectively killing the wasps. Unfortunately, Naraku had a barrier to protect him from the attack.

"You alright?" Inuyasha questioned, falling beside Sakura, who gave him a glance and a nod making Inuyasha feel less tense. Naraku, on the other hand, didn't appear to find anything relieving. In fact, he was growling. A sound that Sakura didn't mind not hearing ever again.

"You, Inuyasha, are proving to be quite the annoying pest."

"Thank you for the compliment, Naraku, I _really_ appreciate it," Inuyasha retorted sarcastically to which Sakura snorted at.

"You have a knack in complimenting people, don't you?" Sakura asked, referring to his earlier flattery.

"But anyway, I really, _really _want to get back home and I _finally _found a way so please, for the love of all things good in this world, leave me alone! 'Cuz seriously, I am getting tired suppressing my chakra," Sakura said, putting a hand on her hip.

_**"…****Why do I have to be stuck with an idiot? WHY!?" **_Inner screamed just as Sakura widen her eyes in realization.

"Suppressing?" Naraku asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Your what?" Sango spoke for the first.

"…Forget it. Just leave already, Naraku-san."

"Oh? What happened with 'demon' and 'filth'?"

"And if you don't leave now, you're going to find out what I did to the rest of your demonic and filthy friends…companions…puppets!" Sakura countered, snobbishly shaking her head.

"By the way, here's a shard." Sakura quickly added, trying to keep their mind off the little slip up.

"Uhh, thanks…" Kagome thanked, voice uncertain.

"No prob," Sakura replied sweetly before turning to Naraku.

"You're still here?" Sakura deadpanned.

"I have tried to stay calm with you, cherry blossom, but you are not making it easier," Naraku growled out, poison wasps coming out, increasing in number by each passing second. Sakura chuckled, going to her fighting stance.

"You guys, why don't you leave?" Sakura glanced at Inuyasha, who looked ready to argue but was quickly silenced by Miroku tugging him away from the battle.

"Mi-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. I know this is a rare chance but this isn't our fight," Miroku hissed, mentioning Sango and Kagome to follow, "If it calms your nerves, we'll check if she's alright after the battle, okay?"

"I wasn't wo-"

"No use in even denying, Inuyasha," Miroku cut off, shaking his head. Inuyasha glared at him but kept his mouth shut, glancing at the pinkette.

"I just about reached my end of my patience with you, cherry blossom."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Sakura retorted, flaring her chakra. Wasps started circling around her, the loud buzzing interfering with her senses but nonetheless she smirked at the demon. His presence. He was powerful, she could feel the killing intent radiating out of him, making Sakura feel the exciting adrenaline she missed so much as she went through different hand seals. The wasp flew towards her just as Sakura finished the last hand seal.

"Katon: Gōenka!"


End file.
